terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:16: Vacation in Another World
The group, disgusted with the unfortunate turn of events in Cao Luang and unwilling to trust Yellow, decided to shift its perspective to the strange and otherworldly land of Hafuujou on the invitation of the Lordly Raven. The group was teleported there promptly with some assistance from Satoshi Rikka, and were promptly awestruck by the sight of the mountainous capital. It was as though the mountains themselves had been tethered together with steel, and the entire structure was floating in the sky. It was at that moment that Yahtuh recognized the sight of the Floating Castle he had seen earlier, and confirmed that the capital of Hafuujou was capable of traveling across the planes, as the Lordly Raven had. The group was then introduced to someone of indeterminable gender known as the Administrator, who was apparently responsible for the country's management in the absence of an Emperor, and communicated with the party through flat metallic tablets. However, the Administrator quickly proved itself to be invaluable to the group's travel, as it explained quite a bit about the management of an intra-planar empire and even provided some insight into the technology that governed the land. Though the party was impressed with the level of technological achievement on display in the capital, some other elements of the society seemed troubling. Among other things, there was sense of strong cultural uniformity (practically no one spoke a second language) and the nigh-constant expectation to dismiss out of hand societies outside the Empire as inferior. Furthermore, the working hours were long due to the nigh-ubiquitous presence of magical means of suppressing sleep and hunger, and the ever-present watch and reach of the Administrator was rather apparent, given the frequent appearances of the black tablets it used to communicate and the mechanical "observers" on the streets of the city which it claimed were under state control. Though acknowledging among themselves that even the most long-lived and prosperous societies remain fraught with troubles, the group opted to part ways briefly and explore. Yahtuh went to the famed Temple district and visited the tower of Chihiro, a local deity of sex and pleasure. There, he got a new tattoo of the high priestess Sunset (which she later enchanted), and visited her for advice with regards to his old guard from his army days. Ten-Tongues visited the industrial sector and saw the workings of the process by which men had parts of their bodies replaced by machines. Lin spoke with the Administrator at length about the management of the Empire. As a conclusion to the day, they met with the President of Olafsen Heavy Industries, the firm responsible for the creation of many of the country's mechanical wonders. He was a half-elven man with a bright red beard who claimed that his firm adhered quite strongly to ancient Dwarven traditions of craftsmanship, and proved the point by being able to speak (a slightly alien) Dwarven. He invited the group to practice their "sniping" technique on the distance range in the basement of the facility. There, they were met by an eager young lady named Fiona who was in charge of managing the range, and offered the group a chance to test their skills against the rank-and-file production model of Hafuujou mechanical soldier known as "Clive". Though the fight was difficult and explosive, the group prevailed and Fiona expressed her delight at the show. President Olafsen, for his part, offered the group the use of the on-site suite normally reserved for the President's use if they wished to rest before going home, though Ten Tongues asked to be witness to one more surgical procedure before departing. Energized by their chance to see such a strange place, and somewhat eager to apply what they have learned back on their own plane, the group began to make plans as to their next destination... The rewards for the last two sessions are as follows: 2500 XP per person for visiting and fighting in the Land of Hafuujou Monetary rewards were distributed individually at-table, so hopefully you remember the amounts.